


Til the end

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor die together in a car crash.





	Til the end

It happened in the blink of an eye.  
Hank and Connor were chasing after a perp with their car, driving fast through the city.   
All it took was for Hank to react one second too late.  
He tried the best he could, but it was too late.  
Hank’s car crashed with the one they were following.   
He could feel the air leave his lungs.  
The next thing he felt was only pain.

Pain. In his whole body.  
He blinked, his vision was a little blurry.  
The car was totaled, but the alarming thing was all the blood he could see.  
Red, pouring out of him.  
He looked over to Connor,  
even though it was difficult to move. 

Connor looked horrified.   
His shirt was covered in blue blood and Hank felt his heart sink.

“Connor?”, he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I - I have damaged a vital biocomponent”, he said.  
Hank could see that he was close to tears.  
“Hank - I - I have alerted the paramedics, but according to my calculations -”  
“We're both not gonna make it, are we?”, he asked.  
Connor shook his head.

“Come here”, he whispered and Connor promptly wrapped his arms around him.   
“I’m so sorry, Hank”, he said and Hank could feel Connor's tears staining his shirt.   
“It's alright, Con”, he mumbled, although it wasn’t alright at all.

“Can't wait for you to meet Cole”, he half-joked.  
Hank didn't know if he believed in an after life.   
Much less if he believed Connor would be there if it existed.   
But right now it was the only thing he could cling to, one last faint hope for a better ending. 

Hank kissed Connor tenderly.   
He could taste both their blood on their lips.

“I love you”, he said.  
That was the only thing that mattered anymore either way.  
“I - we were supposed to have more time than this. Years. I wanted to marry you and -”, Connor stammered.  
“I know”, Hank said and kissed him again.  
He could barely keep his eyes open at this point.

“I love you too”, Connor whispered against his ear.  
It was only a few seconds later that he saw the android shut down in front of him.  
It didn't take long for him to fall unconscious either.  
Hank Anderson was dead not long after.


End file.
